


They know

by Warrior_Wolfie



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrior_Wolfie/pseuds/Warrior_Wolfie
Summary: Mary and Sophie figures out Kate is Batwoman and go to confront her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	They know

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language. Grammar and spelling errors might occur.
> 
> I kept rewriting this story for a long time. I'm still not 100% satisfied but I was making myself crazy so here you have it.
> 
> Enjoy

'We need to talk. You know where to find me'

Sophie did a double take at her phone. Mary had DM'd her on Instagram. What could she possible want with her this late at night. 

She was on her way home. She had been with Batwoman on a rooftop. She had kissed her but more importantly Batwoman had kissed her back. The kiss had felt familiar. It had been like kissing Kate, exactly as kissing Kate. Sophie had the feeling that Batwoman had to be Kate. 

X

"What did you want to talk about Mary?" Sophie asked when she found her at the office in her less than legal clinic. 

Mary hadn't heard her coming and was scared half to death. "Don't do that" she said warningly as she got up from her disk.

She went over to Sophie "Why didn't you tell me Kate was Batwoman?" she asked as threw the CatCo magazine in front of Sophie and crossed her arms giving Sophie a judging look.

"Because she isn't" said Sophie with a little hassitation. "I thought she was, bit it turns out she isn't." 

"But she is" Mary insisted and continued "you said Batwoman was drugged by Nocturna, right. This" as she held up a piece of paper before giving it to Sophie "is the bloodwork Kate wanted me to run to check if she had 'the flu' but it showed Ketamin" 

Sophie took the paper "it's the day after I saved Batwoman" and handed it back to Mary. "But it proves nothing." Sophie said trying to sound convincing.

"Okay. Batwoman is a lesbian, so is Kate. Batwoman has a batbike, Kate has a bike. Batwoman showed up around same time as Kate did. After I stitched Kate up, Batwoman started to drop by."

Sophie seemed to consider what Mary said, she was right the timing seemed convenient. 

"When Batwoman brought you in, you said you knew her identity. What has changed since then?" Mary asked curiously. 

Sophie hessitated "I saw Kate and Batwoman in the same room at the same time, so it can't be Kate" she moved her fingers up to her lips as she remembered back to earlier when she kissed Batwoman and it had felt like kissing Kate.

"OH. MY. GOD. Did you kiss Batwoman?" Mary was looking really intensely at Sophie who actually started to blush. 

Sophie was not ready for that conversation and tried to change the subject. 

"If Kate is Batwoman, do we tell her we know? I mean she could also just be working for Batwoman" Sophie asked hopeing for Mary to forget her previous question. 

Mary squinted her eyes before answering and saw the releave on Sophies face.

"We could ask Luke, I bet he is in on it." Mary said as she went back to her desk to pack it up for tonight. 

"Luke?" Mary saw Sophie looking like she had no clue. "Yeah, Kates assistant?" Sophie still didn't know this Luke person Mary was talking about. 

Mary closed her office and together her and Sophie were headed to the Wayne Tower. Sophie did think it was a bad idea, really really bad idea, but Mary would go and confront Kate with or without Sophie.

X

When they stepped into the office Mary pointed st the wall with the bookcase. "There are a panic room back there. I'll bet you it's Batwomans hideout" she went to move the books just like she had seen it done in movies, in hope that one of the books would be the key to open up the hidden door.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Luke as he rushed over to Mary, but Sophie put her hand on his chest to stop him from getting closer.

"We know Kate is Batwoman, and I guess that 'the panic room' that is behind here is actually Batwomans hideout" 

Luke tried playing it cool. Doing his best to convince the women that Kate wasn't Batwoman. Mary had gotten to the last book and nothing happened. 

Sophie was studying Luke who looked a bit relaxed as Mary gave up. She squinted her eyes before turning to Mary "try moving the items" she looked back at Luke who was looking nervously at the necklace. 

Mary had started in one end of bookshelf and was interupted when Sophie went over to the necklace. 

"This is the key" she said but the case the necklace was in couldn't be lifted. She tried to push it back and foward but nothing. "Try turning it" said Mary.

"NO" almost screamed Luke but Mary and Sophie looked at each other and smiled before turning the case and the door opened.

X

"What took you so long?" Kate asked with her back turned to the elevator as she was hanging the suit back up on display.

"I knew it" Mary said, and Kate turned around dropping the suit as she saw Mary and Sophie walking towards her, as Luke came running from the side entrance "They know, Sophie and Mary know." He panted and saw that they already were there.

"Thank you, Luke." Kate said dryly.

She turned back to the women.  
Mary was standing with her arms crossed and a judging look om her face. "I think I need to explain" Kate said as she looked from Mary to Sophie.

"We know you are Batwoman" Mary said and Kate turned her attention back to Mary. 

"Im not. I'm just... Uhm...Helping her?" Kate lied poorly, so poorly that Mary and Sophie both just gave her a look that they definitely didn't believe her.

"You wanna work on that lie or?" Mary let the question hang as she crossed her arms.

Kate knew she was screwed, bowed her head and sighed.

"Okay, I am" she said as she looked back up at Sophie "I'm sorry, Soph" Kate said as she took a few steps towards her as Sophie took a step back before turning around back to the elevator. 

Kate gave Mary a quick look "Go" her sister said and Kate took off after Sophie.

With Kate chasing Sophie, Mary took a look around the cave first thing she did was picking the suit up, and Luke came walked up to her taking the suit and putting it back on display.

"Where did she go?" he asked Mary as he looked around the cave.

"Sophie seemed pissed, she followed her. I don't blame her though." Mary turned to Luke "How long have you known she was Batwoman?" she asked curiously as she fould a button on the wall next to the suit.

Luke rached out "Don't push that" and Mary went ahead and pushed the button. The walls next to the suit revealed hidden rooms with gadgets. 

"Just like Kate" he sighed. "Like you and Sophie, she moved the necklace and discovered this place." Luke said as he looked around. 

"I worked for Batman and promised to keep it safe as well as his identity. Kate broke into this place when Sophie was missing and she later noticed the necklace wasn't in the same place it used to." 

"Is Bruce Batman?" Mary asked outloud and saw Luke become quite "Cool. I never really had a chance to have a great relationship with him, like Kate, but he was there the few times I needed to speak to someone that wasn't Mom, dad, or Kate."

"Yeah, he is great like that" Luke said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Luke and Mary talked for awhile as he showed her around the cave and how things worked. It was nive to speak to someone who had a bit more tech knowledge than Kate.

"How do you feel now you know Kate is Batwoman" Luke asked.

"I wished for Kate to be my sister for so long, then the whole Alice is Beth happened. I was Angry with her for choosing Alice over me. But when I didn't have Kate or anyone to talk to Batwoman was there. She saved me a couple of times too. And now to know Kate is Batwoman it feels weird" 

"If it make you feel better, she really wanted to tell you, but if you know her secret, it will put you at risk" Luke said giving Mary Kates perspective on the subject. 

X

They had been talking and yelling in Kates office.  
Sophie had felt betrayed and hurt to find out Kate was Batwoman. The first time she confronted Kate with her being Batwoman, Kate had had another person put on the cowl and suit so Sophie could seee Batwoman and Kate at the same place and time. She had also confessed things to Batwoman that she couldn't tell anyone, not even Kate so it hurt like hell to actually discover it was the same person. 

When they both had calmed down a little and wasn't yelling Sophie broke the silence.

"When you kissed me back, earlier, did you mean it, or were you just playing along?" Sophie asked. She had had the feeling it was Kate earlier but now knowing it was Kate had made her question the kiss and her actions towards Batwoman. 

"I wanted you for so long, but you didn't want me. Even when I traveled the world training I wanted you. I came back to Gotham for you." Kate sighed "You told me to move on and I tried." Kate looked up at Sophie who had a single tear running down her cheek. 

"I met someone and she is great. We are just friends though, but she taught me to never give up hope."

Kate took a step back from Sophie as she herself was starting to tear up, and she clenched her jaw before continuing "And as much as I love you and always will, we can't be together. I can't be with someone who can't be themselves. And I hate that, because I really want to have you in my life, but I also know now what you would have to give up and that is not fair for you." Kate said as she bowed her head. 

What she didn't expected to happen was Sophie walking to her giving her a hug. Kate was so confused by that, that she didn't hug her back.

"That means a lot to me Kate. Back at the academy I didn't know better, I wanted you too, but I couldn't risk it all, I still can't, bit thank you for understanding that now." 

"Better late than never" Kate said and hugged her back before letting go of Sophie who let out a sigh. 

"Friends?" "Friends"

"Better get down and save Mary from Luke, he can be really annoying at times." Kaye said as she opened op the door to the elevator. 

"Well, he is your assistant, right?" Sophie said teasingly.

"I still have feelings you know." Kate said dramatically "So you better take that back."

X

The elevator opened and Sophie and Kate stepped out together. They both showed signs of having cried but neither Mary nor Luke commented on it.

"I guess Luke got you up to speed?" Kate asked her sister. "I'm sorry Kate, for being a bitch to you, and thank you for the times Batwoman was there to help me" Mary said as she went over and pulled Kate in to a tight hug.

Kate was a bit surprised by the action and awkwardly said no problem before Mary let go of Kate.

Kate explained to Mary and Sophie everything about Alice, Beth, and Crisis, the heroes she had worked with, and how some things had changed. 

Mary had been exited when Kate said she knew all the other heroes like Supergirl, Superman, and Flash. 

Mary had not exactly demanded, but strongly, very strongly suggested to Kate it would be in her best interest if she could met Supergirl if she wanted her secret identity to be a secret. Mary would never reveal Batwomans identity to anyone, but she was a huge fan of Supergirl and she wanted to met her.

Kate pulled her phone out and called Kara

"Hi Ka- Uhm... Supergirl. Remember when I said I wanted my sister to know I was Batwoman? Well she is sort of demanding to speak to Supergirl, so could you do me a favor and-" Kate smirked "even better" she now looked at Mary as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Turn around" she said with a devilish smile.

"Hi Mary" Supergirl said and waved


End file.
